


Crazy in Love

by arisu16



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, crazy love, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker and Harley love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in Love

For you, I'd go  
to hell and back.  
I'd bring a soul or two,  
then we could sit on back  
and watch the chaos ensue.  
Maybe start a few small fires  
then laugh as the whole world burns.  
My dear, I'm just so crazy for you,  
and by that look in your eyes,  
I'd say you're crazy too.


End file.
